Falconheart
Falconheart is a dark brown tabby shecat with black stripes and intense green eyes. She is the mate of Larkshade and the mother of Griffinpaw, Swanpaw, Hawkpaw, Songpaw, and three unnamed stillborns. Description Appearance First appearing as a dark brown tabby shecat with black stripes, her appearance has landed her into trouble more than once. The reason: she's the spitting image of Birchstar. How exactly can she get around her destiny with a humongous gaping hole in front of her? No, she's been trying to avoid him. Her fur is every-so-slightly thick and she is quite strong. With Ashpaw becoming part of her for the rest of her life, StarClan trying to save her because of her future destiny, she is much faster, stronger, and smarter. Definitely strong enough to defeat her worse enemy - Falconstripe. She is covered in scars, with several on her back and one crossing from her forehead to her eyelid, courtesy of Falconstripe. If wounded in those spots, it causes more pain for her than any other scratch on her body, but it doesn't diminish her strength one bit. Her scars make her proud, saying that she came back alive, and she's stronger than ever. After escaping from the fire with her mother, her fur is a slight reed color. She has a permanent injury because of the fire - a patch of open skin on her right shoulder. The fire injured her greatly - which to even her own amazement she didn't die from. As a queen, her fur appears thicker and her underbelly having a lighter stripe of brown running along the center of it. She's a bit sharper as a queen, often ready to guard any kits if needed. During that time her claws are sharper, her body seeming bigger than it is. She's often ready to defend herself and her kits if necessary. Character Slowly regaining the parts of her positively positive personality, Falconheart is quite at peace with herself currently. Of course, parts are parts, and there are some parts she'll never regain. She holds some self-doubt and fear inside her, denying things she doesn't think are true. She's not perfect, nor will she ever be, but she's trying to get the positive side of her personality back to her. As a queen, she has a much sharper personality, getting annoyed and angered quickly. She's much more protective of herself and anyone she trusts. She is often ready to go into battle at anytime. She's very easily annoyed as well. If anyone makes a big deal, she gets irritated and stomps off, often wanting time alone. Skills Being quite strong and skilled at battle, Falconheart can always find a way to strike an opponent. She trained hard with both her mentors, her skills sharpening with every move, every injury. Falconstripe and Stormstar both pushed her hard and motivated her to be stronger, faster, smarter...plus, with Ashfeather, she's gotten this much quicker than she thought possible. Someone to certainly take note of in battle - and watch out for, if you ever got into a fight with her. Outside of her talent in battle, Falconheart is quite an ordinary cat otherwise. She's okay at hunting and is unusually smart, but she still holds a lot of talent in her battling skills. Sometimes, it's her athletic ability that makes her so powerful. Proud of her skills, Falconheart isn't afraid to prove her worth. Life Roleplay She is born to Stormwillow and Hawktalon, baring a striking resemblance to Birchstar's brother, Falconstripe. An argument issues soon after her birth, causing Stormwillow to take her kits out of camp, getting the newborn Falconkit wet. She is next seen suckling at Stormwillow's belly, along with her brother, Ashkit. The next day, after Stormwillow decides not to go in isolation once more, her mother gets an apprentice, causing her thoughts to focus on the outside. She overhears Birchstar attacking her mother and Wrenflight protecting Stormwillow. Eventually the argument settles and Falconkit opens her eyes a few days later. After several moons of trouble and kit-playing, Falconkit becomes an apprentice, taking on the name Falconpaw. Her mentor is Stormrage. Soon after, she kills her brother, under control of Cerberus. She is exiled and starts training with Falconstripe, eventually getting hurt severely and being taken back by Sky a few moons later. She gets her warrior name, Falconheart, after the earthquake. She notices Sky taking a liking to her, but says nothing about it. After getting her wounds treated, she heads out of camp one day to patrol the nearby border of The Falling Stars, where in the process she meets Burn of Sun that's Bright. They talk and grow close, returning to meet each other several times. Eventually she is expecting the kits of the tom, but with Sky watching, she ends up stumbling over a cliff, killing her precious kits. Her scream of pain and greif breaks the air with an extreme volume. Sky promises to tell FlameClan all about her meetings with Burn and her kits, the two trying to get back to the camp as fast as possible. She eventually loses the race and is exiled, returning to Burn only to have her kits. She burys the three deceased kits on the border, a sign that even enemies could fall for each other. Quotes Pedigree Mother: Stormwillow Father: Hawktalon Brother: Ashpaw Half-Siblings: Slash, Streamwing, Nightstripe, Sparrowfrost Kits: Griffinkit, Hawkkit, Songkit, Swankit Mate: Larkshade Aunt: Willowstar Cousins: Swiftfoot, Icestorm, Bluestream, Silverfeather, Windkit, Ivykit, Driftkit, Stormkit, Snowkit, Skykit, Smallkit, Rainkit, Fawnkit Grandmother: Feather Grandfather: Rain Great Uncle: Heron Great Aunt: Frost Great-Grandmothers: Moth, unknown she-cats Great-Grandfathers: Cliff, unknown toms Great-Great Uncle: Osprey Great-Great-Great Uncle: Lionclaw Great-Great-Grandmothers: Falconfeather, three unknown she cats Great-Great-Grandfathers: Cerberus, three unknown toms Trivia *Falconheart has a striking resemblance to Birchstar's brother, Falconstripe, concluding of Birchstar's hostility towards her. *Falconheart was one of Stormver's first OCs, except as a tom under the name of Falconclaw. **Falconclaw will never be used by Stormver **When Stormver was thinking about making Falconheart, she remembered Falconclaw and decided one of Stormwillow's kits would be named Falconkit, and thus came Falconheart. **Stormver decided Falconkit's warrior name fairly early, after plotting Falconpaw's exile and return. This wasn't too long after Falconkit was born, and Stormver has fulfilled her main plot. *She wasn't originally going to be killed the way she was, but Stork wanted to finish the plot with her brother Relationships Family Stormwillow Falconheart loved her mother with all her heart, despite the loss and fear that came after the loss of her brother. She tried very hard to save her mother's life, and she almost died too. She takes Stormwillow to be her guide, and the pair couldn't be separated. Even though Falconheart would have enjoyed seeing her mother more, she knew that Stormwillow was going to die at some point, and that was the moment her mother left for the skies. Ashfeather She loves her brother with all her heart, and a pure symbol of their love for each other is the reincarnation of her brother inside her own body. Ashfeather has guided Falconheart by dreams, and she thanks him for that, despite his sometimes mysterious phrases. Nothing could separate her and Ashfeather - they're not only siblings, they're also together by soul and spirit, which truly helps both of them. The bond has kept her together, through thick and thin, through the loss of her family, through whatever she's been thrown at. They have a strong family bond, and Falconheart will never let go of her deep bond with her brother. Streamwing The eldest kit of Stormwillow, Falconheart appreciates her older half-sister greatly. Despite her lack of a living mate, she is happy that Streamwing is with her mate and kits. The tabby doesn't doubt a moment of their friendship as sisters, but she wishes that she knew the blue-gray she-cat better. In her hopes, she sincerely hopes for Streamwing's kits to be successful, even if her own hadn't grown to be the way she would've wished. Friends Aureolering Coming Soon Blazefire Falconheart considers her relationship with Blazefire to be quite interesting; they might've started on the wrong paw, but Falconheart grew to enjoy Blazefire's spunk. Falconheart knows of the kits that Blazefire will have, and is happy for Blazefire. Falconheart continues to enjoy the relationship between Blazefire and Stormstar, and hopes their kits turn out be great warriors, much like her own had. Love Interests Sky (Formerly) She had an interest in him at one point, but that faded as she found her next love interest (below). After Sky tried to kill her and made her kits die, she despises him with all her heart. Nothing would ever bring back those lost ones, her lost kits, her children that she could have raised. It was all his fault in her opinion, and she's learned not to trust rogues with love. To her, they'll only try to hurt you. Burn of Sun that's Bright (formerly) Coming Soon Larkshade Enemies Falconstripe Falconstripe. She won't forgive him for trying to kill her. StarClan can't change her, but she is gathering strength. She knows she'll be stronger when she finally decides to go and kill the vicious tom. She really does want him gone. However, as she learned of his death, she still considers him a strong enemy. Stronger tan her own doubts, but not as strong as her biggest enemy - the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest As the Dark Forest shredded her early life to bits, Falconheart despises them with all her heart. She'd destroy them all if she had enough strength. The Dark Forest might want to take her in again, but she wouldn't do it, not even if her life was at risk. She isn't stupid enough to turn to their pesky deeds for strength and power. All that ever did was ruin her childhood. Notable Stormstar There are mixed feelings in her heart about the tom. She doesn't really feel much in the sense of love for him anymore - it's more like the comfort of a friend. She's not too sure if she's considered a friend to him, since she happened to be exiled twice and left once on her own accord. She still considers him her mentor, and is learning more as they're together and helping one another. She considers him a friend, but she has doubts, doubts about the friendship she has, or maybe even once had. Images Life Image Character Pixels Falconheart.warrior.png|Warrior Falconheart.Rogue.png|Rogue (Made by Flame) Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Cats Owned by Stormver Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Former Rogue Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Questing Cat Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Stormver